


The Teacher, The Pet

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Comedy, Cum Soaking, F/M, Forced Sex, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Mind Break, Multi, Rape, Slight Farting, Spitroasting, Student rape Teacher, forced blowjob, slight watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A youthful teacher by the name of Ms Sparks is one tyrannical instructor, forcing her students to complete large assignments in short periods of time. Three students have finally gotten sick and tired of her, and they plan to have their revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teacher, The Pet

“I expect you all to complete this assignment by tomorrow.” A young woman announces to a large room of students, the crowd immediately exploding into loud complains and rebellious remarks. This was a common occurrence in Class 2-A, my class, a class for potential scholars and geniuses. The teacher in the hot seat was 27-year-old Miss Margaret Sparks, a rather attractive young woman with back-length dirty blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, a slim figure and nice C-cup breasts. Even though she was approaching 30, nobody would have been able to guess her age by looking at her looks alone, her features stunning and youthful. Even with her professional business suit that she wears to class every day, you could easily make out every single curve of her body, although they were mainly concentrated on her chest and lower abdomen. In spite of being stunningly beautiful, and one of the hottest teachers in the school ranked by the student male population, Miss Sparks was infamous among the student body for another reason, her nickname well known as The Tyrant.

‘It was preposterous, how could she expect us to complete a 15 question mathematics assignment by tomorrow?’ I thought to myself as I let out a large sigh amidst the chaotic screaming and shouting, although her assignments were usually rather impossible to complete, the difficulty being one thing but the time limit she demands upon us far more painful, today marks the first day where she has officially lost her mind. The most tedious assignment before this had already sent 2 kids to the hospital due to attempted suicide, what makes her think that giving us an even harder one now would make it any better? Even if we were supposedly better than the rest, we are still human.

“Fucking Sparks… What kind of dictator tortures her people like this…?” My two friends, a quick to act and spontaneous Daniel and a soft-spoken yet perverted Mickey, and I angrily agree with each other as we discuss the tyrannical rule of the Mathematics Overlord. We knew that we couldn’t escape from her, her assignments a one way ticket to the detainment room if we failed to complete them. It was insane, the amount of work we had to do in such a short period of time, forget lack of sleep, this is borderline warfare.

“We should get her back…” Daniel suggests as we all look up at him, his smile wicked and evil. “You know how she’s always alone in the math club’s club room right? I think we should go in there and… play with her a little…” Daniel explains his idea, albeit vaguely, while heavily emphasizing the word play. 

“So… Daniel… What do you suggest we do…?” I question my friend, eager to find out what his plan was and how to carry it out, although not really believing he had one in the first place knowing how his actions often take priority over his thoughts. 

“It’s simple… We use this rope that I borrowed from the camping club and Mickey can use his expertise in tying people up! My plan is infallible!” Daniel laughs evilly at his own heinous plot as he pulls out a long and thick rope from nowhere, a plan in which the outcome was obvious and immoral but nonetheless tempting.  
…

“I still don’t think we should be doing this…” I voice out my discomfort as we silently yet naturally approach the math club’s club room, the one place where the demon Sparks would usually be during her breaks.

“Stop being such a little kid… You agreed to follow the plan through, don’t wimp out now…” Daniel half-angrily, half-sarcastically, punches me on the arm as he practically skips ahead. Mickey and I glanced at each other and sighed, the two of us realizing that we were caught in yet another one of Daniel’s horribly planned ideas, but we shrugged our shoulders and moved on. 

“Hurry up! Sparks will escape if you guys take too long!” Daniel impatiently exclaims as he assumes position behind the cover of the club room's door, Mickey and I following close behind.

“You know the plan… On 3… 1… 2… 3…! Move out!” Daniel declares the start of our attack as we quickly sneak into the club room, Miss Sparks lazily passed out on one of the small plastic chairs. “Oh, this is going to be easier than I thought…”   
…

“Untie me this instant or I won’t hesitate to report you to the police!” Miss Sparks demands as she struggles in her bindings while Daniel, Mickey and I surround her. It was a quick victory, Mickey’s expert bondage skills he had learned from the internet had quickly secured Miss Sparks to the seat she was casually napping on, her arms bound to the backrest and her legs to the legs of the chair, and now the three of us stood around her, smug grins plastered on our faces. 

“So…” I begin as we do nothing but stand around, none of us responding to Miss Sparks’ angry remarks. “What do we do now…?” I ask as I turn to face Daniel, the mastermind of this entire mission.

“Hmm… Let me think…” Daniel places his fingers on his chin as he adopts the stereotypical pondering pose, before exaggerating a motion that normally signaled an idea. “Why don’t we just leave her here and walk away…” Daniel suggests as Mickey and I sigh in disappointment, we knew that Daniel was spontaneous but this took the cake. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Well if someone frees her, we’ll be screwed.” Mickey replies with a matter-of-fact tone, almost as if he was mocking poor, stupid Daniel. 

“Why don’t we torture her, you know, make her regret messing with us.” Daniel suggests once more.

“That sounds good… But how do you suggest we do that?” I question his ideas again, creating a cycle of problems and solutions. 

“We can rape her!” Mickey suggests with a strong and commanding voice, a voice none of us had expected from him. Even though his idea was rather drastic, but somewhat expected from the kinky and perverted Mickey, Daniel and I found ourselves agreeing to his plan completely, the three of us already looking at our teacher with lust in our eyes, like wolves with their prey. 

“Don’t you dare lay a single finger on me… If you so much touch one of my hairs I will, without a doubt, send you to jail where you can rot and suffer.” Ms Sparks threatens as she tries to wriggle out of her ropes, but her words only fell on deaf ears as the three of us casually strip out of our bottoms and undergarments, revealing our averagely sized, half-erect members. 

“Shut up, you fucking sow.” Mickey sadistically commands as he slaps Sparks on the face with his palm, hard enough in which a loud smack was heard. Daniel and I flinched in shock, not expecting Mickey to become such an alpha when it came down to it. “You need to shut up and listen to us… We’re the top dogs now bitch.” Mickey exclaims as he grabs the back of Sparks’ head, pulling her towards his crotch as he shoves his 6-inch pecker against her lips, forcing her to open wide in shock and providing the perfect entrance for his thick rod. 

“I guess he’s already into it… No surprise there though…” Daniel smirks as he slowly approaches our new toy, making his way around her to avoid interrupting Mickey’s playtime. “Well, looks like I get the back then…” Daniel announces, not complaining, as he tears Sparks’ stockings and skirt right off in one swift motion, displaying her pristine but slightly withered flower between the gap of the chair and its backrest, her back perfectly arched forward, due to her forced blowjob, providing the perfect view of her box.

“You can’t!” Sparks’ angrily protests as she spits out the cock in her mouth, before Mickey forcefully shoves his entire length back into her throat. Without even acknowledging her cries, Daniel presses the tip of his rod against her slit, waiting for the right moment to put it in. 

“Now bitch…” Daniel begins as he prepares his demands, “If you don’t want my spear to impale your corrupted hole, you better listen. Firstly, I demand that you stop giving us such insane assignments.” Daniel begins as he slowly sinks the tip of his weapon into the hole before him, “Secondly, I demand that you stop your reign of terror,” Daniel continues as the tip of his cock begins to disappear into the warm cave, “Finally, I demand you become our personal cum dump for the rest of our school years.” Daniel evilly smirks as he lists out his outrageous demands, although Sparks didn’t even budge. “I see how it is… Well, I guess I have to force the third demand out of you.” With a powerful thrust of his hips, Daniel sinks his entire length deep into Sparks’ waiting hole, a loud but muffled scream of pain erupting form our teacher’s mouth as dribbles of blood escape from the gap between Daniel’s rod and her walls.

“Oh? What’s this? Were you perhaps a virgin? Seriously? This is great… This is awesome. To think that you would lose your precious first time to your own student as he rapes your bitch hole. How does that make you feel you worthless slut.” Daniel laughs as he continues to pound what was once the pride and dignified Ms Sparks, who was now nothing more than a crying mess of a woman. It was like the power that she once had was stolen by her two rapists, the two of them now fucking her like she was nothing more than a toy as they pound both of her holes with all their might. 

I could only stand and watch in shock, not realizing how violent my friends could be. It was strange though, watching the proud and tyrannical Ms Sparks forcefully kicked off her thrown and degrade into a breeding animal for the wild beasts was stirring something inside me, a feeling I had never felt before.

“Alex!” Mickey and Daniel call for me simultaneously, “Finish the job.” I gulp my accumulated saliva as I realize what they wanted me to do, my exposed cock growing hard as Daniel moves under the sobbing mess of a teacher, sitting on the ground and thrusting at a weird angle in order to allow me entry, exposing Ms Sparks’ final hole for me to use. I couldn’t say I was exactly pleased with what was being offered to me, but I wasn’t exactly disgusted either. Stroking my cock to full erection, I direct the tip of my cock to the slightly darker hole. 

“Mmm!” Sparks protests with a cock in her mouth, realizing where I was and what I was planning to do. Although I had heard her cries for me to stop, I couldn’t resist my teenage urges, the hormones inside me pushing me on to sink myself into a woman’s hole, even if it was the least appropriate out of all three of them. Throwing away all inhibitions, I thrust forward, the entire length of my shaft disappearing into her intestinal walls in one strong push, forcing a loud puff of gas to escape her backdoor.

“Gross…” My two friends comment in disgust as they continue to rape their chosen orifices, looking at me with judgmental eyes as if I had wanted this to happen. With a sigh, I pull myself out of her body until only the tip of my cock remained lodged inside her, before pushing back inside.

*Pfft* *Pfft* *Pfft*

“How much air do you have in here you fucking cow?!” I angrily yet curiously demand, wanting to know why a giant puff of toxic gas would escape her hole with every single movement I had made inside her bowels. 

“Geez dude… If you keep that up, our clothes would never smell the same again…” Daniel comments sarcastically as Mickey nods vigorously beside him, the two of them mocking me as if I was the cause of the putrid stench in the air. 

“Fine…” I angrily retort, “I’ll finish up quick and then leave you two with all the fun.” 

“Ehh… Don’t be such a crybaby dude…” Daniel laughs as he continues pounding into Sparks, his thrusts almost like a jackhammer. 

“How the fuck is he fucking so fast? I’m already at my limit…” Mickey asks in amazement and defeat as his pace slows to a gentle twitch of the hips, letting the imminent burst of cream settle before he continues. 

“Maybe he was more of a pervert than we thought he was…” I replied, also amazed. It was though Daniel was feeling nothing, his violent hip movements fast enough to send any man to a blissful high, but from the looks of it, they were doing nothing for him.

“Ehh? I don’t feel anything though… Maybe I’m just not very sensitive…” Daniel comments as he joins in the conversation, his hips refusing to slow down.

“Or maybe you’re just small…” I joke as a sudden explosive force slams against my shin, Daniel’s foot kicking me hard enough to direct my hips inward and downward as I heave over in pain, my cock still lodged inside the tight confines of Sparks’ ass.

“MMM!” A loud muffled cry escapes Sparks’ quivering lips as small tears began to form at the side of her eyes, a torrent of yellow pouring out of her lower lips and onto Daniel. 

“FUCK! THIS BITCH IS PISSING ON ME!” Daniel angrily screams as Mickey and I laugh at his misfortune, the poor guy unable to move away from his golden shower. 

“Karma bitch!” I rub salt into his wounds as I continue to push against Sparks’ bladder from her intestinal walls, the sudden pressure against her bladder earlier forcing the stored liquid inside of the young woman to explode out onto the floor below her, or in this case Daniel.

“We should probably finish this up…” Mickey decides as he looks over to the analogue clock hung on the wall of the club room, the small hands reaching close to time for the end-of-break bell. 

“We can’t miss Mr Zachary’s physics lesson, he’s almost as bad as Sparks.” Daniel agrees as he speeds up his thrusts even faster, trying to forcefully reach his peak against the will of the sobbing teacher victim to his cock. 

“I agree… I don’t want to have to rape a dude…” I joke as the three of us laugh, almost as if we were having a normal conversation that we would have anywhere, not even flinching at the fact that we were raping a woman as we do so.

“Fuck…” Mickey swears out of the blue, “Looks like I’m first…”Wondering what was going on, Daniel and I look over to our friend, right in time to see Mickey push Sparks’ head as close to his body as possible before a groan and a muffled scream was heard. 

“I’m pretty close too…” I admit as I thrust my hips harder into the ass of my teacher, letting the blinding bliss of orgasm take over as a strong and warm rush of fluids escape my balls and, like a dam falling apart, release a thick white cream deep into the bowels of the woman under me. 

“Shit… I may need longer guys…” Daniel panics as he realizes he was far from his own orgasm, Mickey and I already pulling ourselves away from the white mess we left behind, catching our breaths as we clean ourselves off with our teacher’s clothing. 

“Hurry up dude… Class is going to start at any minute…” Mickey states as he redresses into his uniform, Daniel screaming in defeat as he thrusts at a speed faster than the eye can see, the smell of burning flesh wafting through the room as his grunts synchronize with the painful, or maybe broken, moans of our teacher. 

“DONE!” Daniel exclaims as if he was taking a test and he was down to the wire, a torrent of cream flooding into Sparks’ walls as a large bulk of white overflows out of her box. Mickey and I could only stare in awe, neither of us able to understand how such a large volume of batter could come out of one man.

“Quick! We have to go!” Daniel anxiously declares as he redresses haphazardly, accidentally ripping a hole in his underwear where his crotch would have been. “Shit! I’m gonna get after-cum all on my trousers…” Daniel sighs as he finishes up getting dressed, the three of us rushing out of the club room and to our next class, leaving the cum-soaked Ms Sparks behind.

“Shit… Shouldn’t we clean up first?” I ask in concern of the mess we left behind.

“It’s fine… I’m pretty sure we broke her. Besides, no one uses the Math Club’s club room since all their members left.” Daniel states cheerfully as if not a trace of guilt was inside his body, Mickey and I sighing once more as we sprint to our next lesson, the three of us waiting for the time we can use our new pet again.


End file.
